


I Told You So

by omega_fuzzy (capn_fuzzy)



Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hannibal is a smug shit, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Season 1 alternate timeline, Someone Help Will Graham, brief mention of gore, team sassy science is mentioned but they don't appear directly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/omega_fuzzy
Summary: Will rolled his eyes as he splashed some cold water on his face and washed his hands before heading back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed. “It's not my aftershave, we've been over this.”“How can you be so sure?” Hannibal asked, following Will and keeping an eye on him in case he needed help. “Have you considered that our little one may not have inherited your...questionable sense of smell?”~~Or, Will's morning sickness gets worse, and Hannibal thinks he knows why.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878082
Comments: 10
Kudos: 299





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the season 1 timeline (the same universe that "Secret" takes place in, about a month and a half later, give or take). I think I've decided that most of my prompts will be set in this timeline, as I've gotten attached to it. Though if you guys have any other prompts or au ideas you'd like to see, let me know!

Hannibal gave Will a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as he sat hunched over the toilet, his body trembling as he let out a soft cough before looking up.

“I thought the morning sickness was supposed to go away after the first trimester,” he groaned, rubbing his bump. He was now just shy of his fourth month, and his nausea hadn't subsided like Hannibal or his doctor had told him that it would. It hadn't gotten worse, so he didn't find it to be cause for concern, but it certainly wasn't getting better.

“It's not uncommon for morning sickness to persist until later into the pregnancy,” Hannibal said, helping Will to his feet once they were both sure he was finished, and helping him to the sink where he could wash his face. “Though there could be another cause for it; if you ask me I think it's that horrid aftershave.”

Will rolled his eyes as he splashed some cold water on his face and washed his hands before heading back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed. “It's not my aftershave, we've been over this.”

“How can you be so sure?” Hannibal asked, following Will and keeping an eye on him in case he needed help. “Have you considered that our little one may not have inherited your...questionable sense of smell?”

Will scowled at his husband as he sat on the bed to get his pants on. He was going to have to go shopping for new clothes soon, he noted as he fastened the button and zipper, as the baby had grown surprisingly quickly during the week Hannibal insisted he take off from work. Today would be his first day back, and the thought of having to come clean to Jack and everyone else that he was expecting almost made him nauseous all over again.

“Are you sure you feel up to teaching today?” Hannibal asked. “I can call Jack if you need me to.”

Will shook his head. “I'll be okay. I can teach, but profiling a crime scene might be a different story. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

~~

The morning had gone by relatively smoothly, much to Will's relief. Bev was the first to welcome him, glad to see that he was well enough to return to work. Several of Will's students approached him before class to welcome him back and, upon noticing the curve of his belly, congratulated him and wished him well. There was still a lingering feeling of nausea plaguing him, but he was able to ignore it for the most part as he taught, quelling it with an occasional sip of water or taking a piece of hard candy to suck on from the stash in his laptop bag. He'd just dismissed class for the morning when he saw Jack standing in the back of the lecture hall, and a feeling of dread bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. Not only because this probably meant he'd be asked to tag along on a crime scene, but because he hadn't told Jack that he was pregnant yet. Maybe it would be obvious enough without him having to say anything.

“Will, glad to see you're back,” he said. He looked Will up and down for a moment and eyed him curiously. “We just got a report of a murder just outside of town. Young woman, early 20s, pretty severely mutilated in her living room. You feeling up to it?”

Will hesitated, remembering just how sick he'd been earlier. On one hand, he didn't want to risk contaminating the crime scene by getting sick again. But on the other hand, he couldn't help empathizing with the victim, with Jack for wanting to bring her killer to justice as soon as possible. With a sigh, he started to reach for his jacket when Hannibal appeared behind Jack, and he hoped the relief wasn't too obvious on his face as he approached them.

“Jack, I was looking for you,” he said, briefly looking over at Will with concern in his eyes. “Do you have a moment?”

“Actually, I was just about to have Will come with me to examine a murder scene,” Jack replied. “That is, if he's feeling up to it. You are, aren't you, Will?”

“Well...I should be all right,” he finally said, slipping his jacket on and zipping it. “I'd prefer if Hannibal came along though.”

“I agree, I should come along to monitor your...condition,” Hannibal said, assuming that Will hadn't yet told Jack exactly what his condition was. “Jack, give me the location and we'll meet you there.”

~~

“Are you sure you feel like doing this?” Hannibal asked, squeezing Will's hand as they parked in the street in front of the house, indicated easily by the police tape marking an X on the front door and the group of officers milling in and out. They could see one of them talking to Jack, and Jack pointing in the direction of Hannibal's Bentley. “You can stay here while I assist Jack, if you need to.”

Will slowly shook his head, rubbing his belly nervously with the hand that Hannibal wasn't holding. “No, I feel fine, I can do this,” he said as he reached for his water bottle and took a sip. “If I need to, I can just splash my face with water in the bathroom and keep going, then afterwards maybe we could grab lunch?”

Hannibal gave Will a skeptical look, but nodded. “Of course. I'll be nearby if you need me.” He got out of the car first, rounding the front and opening the passenger door to assist Will, then the couple crossed the street and walked up the pathway to the house. Will introduced himself and Hannibal to the officer standing near Jack before passing him and walking inside the house. His eyes were drawn to the body first, before seeing the surroundings, the scene and body having apparently been examined for evidence already. To both his and Hannibal's surprise, the gory sight didn't seem to affect him. Sure, they'd both seen worse, but not while he was pregnant. He stood close to the body, the victim's face having been badly mutilated postmortem, according to the case report, and looked down at her. This was definitely a crime of passion, he thought. Her killer knew her, was angry with her. Taking a step forward, he caught a whiff of... _something_ as he stepped in front of the air vent which made his stomach lurch violently. Before Hannibal could question him, he ran for the front door, clearly in too much of a hurry to try to find the house's bathroom. Jack found him huddled over the bushes and crouched down beside him.

“That bad?” he asked, taking Will's small, weak groan as a 'yes.' “You shouldn't be here if you're still sick. I've seen you tackle more gruesome murders than this, and none of them have made you react like this.”

Will took a moment to catch his breath before turning to face him. “Well in my defense, I wasn't pregnant when I visited all those other crime scenes.”

Jack blinked, taking a step back to process what Will said. “Wait...did you just say you were...?”

“Yes, Will and I are expecting,” came Hannibal's voice as he appeared in the doorway. “He's been experiencing pretty severe nausea, though I believe it's because of a recently developed sensitivity to--”

“It's not my aftershave,” Will spat, glaring up at his partner. “I did smell something in there though, probably the air freshener or something. I just need a drink of water and I'll be okay to—” He was cut off as another wave of nausea hit him and he puked in the bushes again.

Hannibal and Jack shared a skeptical look, then Jack reached to pat Will on the shoulder.

“I think we can handle it from here,” he said. “Turns out the killer wasn't worried about leaving evidence behind; Zeller and Price found plenty of it. Go home and take the rest of the day off; I'll make sure your afternoon class is covered.”

Reluctantly, Will nodded, as he still felt too disoriented to speak. He should have known he'd be in no state for this today, and he'd almost contaminated a crime scene because he ignored his own body's warning signs. He reached for Hannibal, who took his hand and grabbed him around his waist before thanking Jack and walking him to the car.

~~

After a light lunch and a short nap, Will felt marginally better. He reached for his phone on the bedside table and returned a missed text from Bev, letting her know what happened and that he was okay. For a moment he sat upright in the bed, idly rubbing at his belly and thinking over his routine earlier that morning, and the last few days.

It was true that his morning sickness had lasted longer than expected, but...he no longer woke up feeling sick. In fact, there were a few days during his week off where he barely got sick at all. He stood up and sneaked to the bathroom down the hall, only wondering for a moment where Hannibal could have been. The house was quiet; perhaps he had gone back to the office already. Will tried not to dwell on how pale he looked in the mirror as he opened the medicine cabinet and reached for his bottle of aftershave. He held the bottle in his hand for a moment, looking at it with trepidation, then finally popped the cap off and took a light whiff, and—

“Will!” Hannibal came rushing from the kitchen, kneeling at Will's side as he hovered over the toilet. “Will, are you all right? Did your lunch not sit well with you?”

Will shook his head and groaned, pointing with a trembling hand toward the sink. Hannibal looked up and saw the aftershave bottle sitting, open, beside the faucet. His lips curled into a smug grin as he stood up to cap the bottle and put it away, and as he looked down at Will he was met with an absolutely _murderous_ glare.

“I don't want to hear a fucking word from you.”


End file.
